Information-processing devices whose users can communicate with other users using a communication function are known.
The present disclosure provides a technique for displaying information in accordance with execution of an application program.
There is provided an information-processing system including: an execution unit configured to execute a process relating to an application program selected from among a plurality of application programs; and a sharing unit configured to share data, wherein the sharing unit includes: a storage unit configured to store a plurality of items of data; and a providing unit configured to provide at least a part of the data stored in the storage unit to a user, and the execution unit includes a display control unit configured to control a display unit to display information indicated by at least one item of data obtained from the storage unit via a network during loading of the application program or data used in the application program.